<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extent of Liberty by neoNote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313066">Extent of Liberty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoNote/pseuds/neoNote'>neoNote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toontown - Autocrat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cogs - Freeform, Dystopia, Gen, Toontown COGS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoNote/pseuds/neoNote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of Law in COGS was seen as simple, modest, honourable. Never could there be a time where the law was fair and free for all... Except for toons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toontown - Autocrat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected convenience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The sounds of industry were grimly chuffing its refined gears to the sight of everyday corporate labour, robotic husks called businessmen stomping across the plain sheets of manufactured metal they walked across every day, blindly marching through the thick smog that brought them the smell of their hard work. Another day of fabricated happiness for the business robots alike, grumbling between one-another as they passed through the crowds of flight and foot.</p><p>Not every crowd member in the central district was automated, walking machines, however. Through washed-out suits of bland business, minor specs once known to possess bright, blaring colour had been shoved into a harsh society unsanitary for them, working to keep themselves alive. Once known as toons were now just as lifeless as their counterparts.</p><p> </p><p>Stripped from their jokes, playgrounds and bright nature, the remaining few on the surface were pushed to their limit just for a few bucks that paid their lives. Business was called the dream, the future, the new ‘fun’, The community of unity, the star of a brighter tomorrow. But everyone knew stars burned as quick as they were seen. A wish that no toon had wanted in forever, and it had come true. Through the trials and tribulations, some fell, others missing. The only thing they had control over was their life, at least, that is how they made it look.</p><p> </p><p>Every day of model citizenship upheld by the law of Cog nation went by, acting in tune with the ever-turning gears of industry. Any employee at Cog Nation was demanded to abide by the great law of the Chief Justice, and any who went against said lawso would be punished, as their restricted freedom would be stripped further. Still recognized as such insignificant and disgusting specs of difference, toons fell victim to being the first blame when it came to the courts, and with a lack of lawyers able to side with toons, jails would be full of such reminding spots of the happiness toons had.</p><p> </p><p>With the everlasting blanket of charred smog covering the night sky, employees were scuffling to the recharge rooms for a well-earned resupply of energy. Toons meanwhile lugged their bodies into elevators with numbers of business bots, often one floor away to their door before another pack of cogs hastily cram themselves in, making the whole trip hell again. In the Lawbot district, a legal eagle was on his way to a charging station. After such a day of what seemed to be endless screeching, he would give anything for a fresh supply. He was just stopping at the retinal scanner when he noticed a small voice peeping on his far left.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, excuse me, sir?” The voice spoke, clearly in a state of unwavering nervousness, knowing that they saw him as a threat.</p><p> </p><p>The eagle turned hesitantly, his brow furrowing in irritancy. For standing there, was a toon. A small, pale dog wrapped in an overcoat, standing a few meters away from him, looking up with the same eyes of emptiness as his. Any toon would know to keep their distance from such robotic husks of nothingness, cogs knowing likewise. And yet, there she stood, peddling for his attention with such irritating eyes. “What is it?” The eagle snapped before she spoke up.<br/>
“I’m really sorry sir, but my name’s Tulip Vetifure, I'm from the counting office. One of my toon associates, Mr Benn, wanted to ask for your assistance. He was framed for murder against a high ranking Bossbot employee.” His eyes sharpened, the frowns of his beak twisting further. A cog, defending for a toon? Such a ridiculous notion, especially for a legal eagle. Most toon related cases were taken by the lower leagues of COGS, Pettifoggers and the like, and this melancholic, pint-sized animal had the nerve to come to him for assistance? “Get lost pip, tell him he’s not worth my time.” The door slammed shut, double locking, leaving the animal to stand at his door.</p><p> </p><p>A legal eagle, and such a high ranking one, defending a toon? Why it was out of the ordinary! He could not risk the respect of his peers being destroyed, especially being one promotion away from Big Wig. The bot halted. One promotion away from Big Wig? It sounded so promising, having total control in the courts. All that he needed was one homicidal case, and it just so happened that one had glided right onto his lifeless palm. He hesitantly opened the door again, seeing the toon still standing with a look of sorrow. “You’re lucky, pip.” He muttered, feeling a motion of disloyalty within his gears. Hesitantly, he burrowed his hand into the steel pockets of his jacket and pulled out his card, reaching it out with his fingertips to give it towards her, the corners of his mouth shuddering as they frowned with indignity. She smiled an ever-fading smile, “Thank you.” She murmured as the door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, the eagle grumbled to the crime scene through the sky. He was still agitated to be defending a toon of all things for his promotion, just as agitated as he was flying through the busy highway of cogs toiling past, all as fussed and busybodied as him as he travelled. The thick smog did not help either as it continued to meddle the already soot-stamped sky.</p><p>Some days, he wished that its foggy filter could just clear.</p><p>He looked down, watching the lower tiers of business bots grumble through and between the toons, all giving stern, cold looks at the few that passed, barely helping to make their journey comfortable through the metallic crowd. Toons were never given much leeway on the sidewalks, usually bumping back and forth between other employees. Crowds below could build up like narrow mazes between toons, often groups of two being split up into organised files, leading to many being late or fired on the spot. The lower tier bots even actively attempted to get toons fired from their jobs, making them lose their briefcases, pinning blames onto them, talking behind their backs, the list could go on.</p><p> </p><p>When he thought his mood could not sour more, He arrived at the scene. His retina spotted security goons had already swarmed the scene as he drew near above, watching them idly looking at the brick walls to appear active. Goons, the most inefficient and absent-minded workers in the divisions of COGS. All they ever seemed to do was walk with pride, only carrying a flimsy searchlight and a mindless sense of direction wherever they went. No matter what, nothing seemed to remedy them apart from being mechanical grunts with no better time to waste. As he hovered down, two goons stopped him from entry, their beams shining upon him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it!” One goon bumbled before the eagle had even stepped a foot upon the sidewalk. “Animals aren’t allowed beyond this point of the crime scene, and-“ He stopped at the bird’s cold, metallic brows furrowing, his predator eyes sharpening with deathly danger and his insignia shimmering at his now dimly lit searchlight. At once, both goons trembled back to their spot with their gears struggling to turn, and the eagle walked in without any more trouble. The goons in the crime scene scuttered down the alleyways to do their jobs, needing not to try and show their plain idiocy to the eagle. </p><p> </p><p>Upon first glance of entering the unsanitary area, it looked to be the typical depressing alleyway space. The smell of rust littered down the alley, shivering past the eagle through a dead breeze as rubbish bags and crushed cans littered the unpolished alley. A dumpster bin had been marked to be where the body was found lying against, evident by a minor trace of oil that had stained against the front. The area lacked residence, seeing windows half-barricaded and broken, many completely barred that resembled prison windows. Above the dumpster, he could see two windows that had bullet holes, two upon the right side and one on the left.</p><p> </p><p>Writing up what he had found from the scene into his database, the eagle trudged back to the entrance, hoping he could find more out from his client at the prison institution his client was held in. The two goons stood attentive as soon as they saw the eagle come into sight. He scoffed as his propeller started up, dust sweeping into the eyes of the goon. He chuckled as he heard the entertaining noises of confusion before hearing them crash against each other to the floor. As entertaining as the pair were, his mind didn't move the fact that he would have to be defending a toon. He knew that the courtroom would have sharp eyes on him, watching his every action. If this case did win him a not-guilty verdict, he could finally be the one atop the podium to sanction order in the courtroom. The problem is, he had to go through whatever it took to get that verdict, just for a toon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Guilty Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He arrived at the prison institution, treading towards the only open detention chamber, having to listen to the seemingly never-ending, shady jabber that behind all the others. Even a Mingler could be outtalked with the bustling of mouths from scrap knows how many guilty parties were pleading their cases. Any cog that was on the wrong side of the bars were lucky to get themselves out, provided that they had the money to pay for a good lawyer. Stepping inside, he could see his so-called guilty party sitting patiently, twiddling his thumbs. Looking into the room, it was not hard to notice the extra guard present in the room, both attentive and present. Under the shade of their loyally badged caps, their eyes were deadlocked onto the singular toon.</p><p>“Good aftern-“</p><p>“I am your lawyer, not a commoner of your kind, Mr Benn” The eagle snapped. “I was told from your associate, Ms Vetifure, that you wanted me to defend your case, and my services do not run cheap. Your profile told me that you work in the Sellbot district as a sales analyst. When you were found at the scene, they found a gun on your carrier. Care to explain?"</p><p>"W-Well, I keep it on me for protection, sir, after all it was the only the middle of the night."</p><p>"Right. Now, tell me what you saw.”</p><p>“Uhm, b-before that,” The dog began “I was told your number was-“</p><p>“My serial number is “L/07: 13331525”, you may call me ‘525’ after all, I should’ve known that you toons have a lack of efficiency in mental storage. Now, speak.”</p><p>Hearing such a remark, the dog shrug and began. “Well, I was on my way to the automat from the marketing offices, the one near the crime scene. I met the Big Cheese there an-”</p><p>“Yes, yes, tell me what happened at the scene.”</p><p>“W-Well, we were walking down the alleyway and when we stopped, the lamps went out. I heard shots, then ducked for cover on the ground Soon after they came on, I looked and saw a bullet hole in his insignia. Pretty impressive shot against someone with so many hol-“ He stopped to realise that the guards had marched a step closer, the eagle’s face turning to a deadpan concern. “U-Uhm, long story short, two other toons came around and held me until a goon came.”</p><p>“Why were you meeting with the victim?”</p><p>“Well, I was planned to be given a promotion! One of the executives had told me I have been doing such a good job, he recommended me to one of the higherups. The nearest place that was available to meet up at was one of the late-shift automats, so he assigned me to there.” Whoever this manager was, they must have been given a lot of good recommendations.</p><p>“Was there anybody you might have told?”</p><p>“One of my co-workers, Harry Angstorm. We are sort of in a rivalry if that helps. After we both landed the same job, we got competitive with who could achieve a promotion first, and well, the rest you already know.”</p><p>“And this, Angstorm, who is he exactly?”</p><p>“The only thing I’ve heard is that he’s transferred from almost every district a bunch of times, says he never wants to stay in one place. It’s odd, considering the moment he lands a good job, he’s off again.” An odd character for sure, hopefully, one with a bad enough record to justify.<br/>Every ounce of dialogue spoken by the animal was stored into the eagle’s database, calculating through any possibilities of his client being unable to commit the murder. Fortunately, if it were for a promotion, there was no possible reason that the mutt would want to kill a high-ranking Bossbot, especially if it were a toon that was being accused.</p><p>“That’ll be all, Mr Benn.” And he turned to leave. He had hoped for more, but unfortunately, there was not much to ask, especially with both guards looming over. And to worsen his image with a single joke? The eagle was already hoping that the case would be done and dusted as soon as possible. He had taken bad clients before, but not as bad as this one seemed to be, groaning for his luck to turn around quick. What was worse was that he had a gun equipped on the night of the murder, and based on the bullet holes in the glass, it was only a logical conclusion soon to be made by the opposing side.</p><p>As he grudged his way back to the front entrance, he saw a toon approaching him. Unfortunately, he was able to recognise her pale face and overcoat. “What are you doing here?” The eagle queried, already sick of her reoccurred presence.<br/>“Mr Eagle, sir, I have to ask that you let me help you on this case” She insisted, the eagle’s beak turning as cold as his metallic framing. Before he could reject, the toon’s hand bundled into her coat, pulling out a card from her pocket.</p><p>“I found this from the crime scene.” He snatched the card from her hands hastily, his eyes scanning through every detail of the card like a marksman locked onto their target. It was a card from the Sellbot division, pink and marked with the Sellbot company insignia. On the back, there was a serial number, but a few of the numbers were scratched, making it unable to identify the card properly. “Where did you find this, toon?” The bot glared, surprised at how she was able to obtain such a thing from the crime scene.</p><p>“I found it while those goons were on break, under a pile of rubbish bags. I tipped a few and the card just came from there. I guess those goons aren’t too good at their job.” She chuckled to herself. "You know, I could help a lot more than those tin cans..."</p><p>Of course, never did standard rank goons need to prove they were poorly fit for investigation duty. Unable to identify the card, he tucked it into his pocket before turning his head back to the toon. He knew that the goons' investigation would prove to be worthless and that the imperfection would surely lead to their termination. Regardless, his eyes flared with annoyance as he leaned. </p><p>“Listen to me, toon, I am working this case not as some silly joke, not because your associate might as well be guilty, but because I am one promotion away from a Big Wig, and I won’t have my reputation ruined by more of you brats! Now, stay out of my way, otherwise, I won’t be responsible for what happens to you next.”</p><p>Silence fell shortly after. It felt as if the whirring of the city had silenced itself to the Eagle’s outcry of rage. Standing back up to look at the melancholic toon and fixing his bow and without another word, he took off to the metropolis highway. He knew that any last-minute interference of another lawyer, especially an unqualified toon, it would worsen his case. And at this point, he still needed to build his case before the prosecution would knock it down, or else he could wave his promotion goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a WIP, so more chapters will be coming soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>